Fireworks
by lime 63
Summary: With Frostpine's wards, and Master Northice's help and permission, Daja does a little display. Oneshot.


A/N: I never really felt content with how Daja dealt with the situation when the guys were calling her a wench at the mages convention in _Cold Fire._ So I came up with another solution, if that's the right thing to call it. The part in italics at the beginning and end are straight from the book.

_Daja sighed. "Might I speak to you away from the watchman's clapper?" she asked Armen. A clapper was two flat pieces of wood on a cord, a noisemaker. "I can't hear over its racket." _

_Eoben pushed her lightly on the chest, forcing her back a step. "Back to your straw hut, wrench," he snapped._

_Daja looked at him as she thought for a moment, fiddling with a braid. All three of her foster-siblings argued inside her head- not truly but they'd had so many discussions like this that she knew what they would say. Briar would punch Eoben or wrap him in vines. Sandry would treat Eoben to a noble's scorn for a commoner who's touched her friend. Tris would go so white-hot with fury that she would literally have to find cold water to stand in, so she could nurse a rage headache as water seethed and boiled around her._

_Daja simply reached into her tunic and drew out her medallion. She held it up so Eoben would clearly see that she wore the insignia of an accredited mage._

_As a student he possessed no such insignia_, but apparently he didn't care. "What's that supposed to prove; that you slept with your teacher enough, then blackmailed him into giving it to you? Because there's no way you could have _rightfully _earned it." His words practically oozed with disdain.

A young woman gasped.

Daja's temper flared along with the living metal on her hand. Her power surged as she instantly considered ways to show this "man" up. It took all of her control to keep herself from striking out.

Daja was so lost in that, she was startled when everyone started to clap. She looked around and saw the fading lights of the last illusion, when she got an idea. "What would it take for me to prove to you that I'm a mage?"

Eoben answered, "You would have to enter a competition with other mages, and win. How ever I don't see any of those around, wrench."

'_So far, so good'_ Daja thought, as her plans ran through her head. "I do." And with that she walked away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Frostpine wasn't startled when Daja came over, and interrupted his conversation with Heluda and Master Northice. However he was startled when he felt the anger radiating off her.

"Hello again Daja." Daja looked startled then pleased at the sound of Master Northice's voice. She hadn't seen him.

"Just the man I wanted to see. Well, you and Frostpine."

"What's wrong?" asked Frostpine.

"One of the guys-called Eoben- that's with Armen-- " Both Heluda and Master Northice looked confused. "He's Nia's teacher." Daja explained, then continued. "He called me a whore and then said that the only reason I had my medallion--" Daja paused when she heard a gasp, but quickly continued "--was because I slept with Frostpine."

Daja heard one gasp from Master Northice while she was speaking and three when she was finished. "You have your medallion?!" Daja did a couple of meditation breaths to keep from loosing her temper again. '_He made a typical mistake. Most people do._'

"Long story." Frostpine and Daja said at the same time, then looked at each other with small grins. Frostpine spoke next, "Continue"

"He challenged me to enter a compition with other mages, and win. I don't know about winning but I want to try and show him up. I was hoping to enter the illusionist display but instead of illusions I was hoping to use fire." Daja explained. "That's where you two come in." Daja looked at Master Northice with hope and anger showing in her face. "I need your permission and your help to get every one to pay attention, and to stay away from the fire." She turned to Frostpine, "I need you to ward the place."

Master Northice was turning things over in his mind. '_I can't believe she's accredited. And if she is why can't she do her own wards?_' Then it occurred to him that he had automatically accepted that she was going to do this. Out loud he said "You have my permission, I hope it will be as beautiful as you, my dear. How ever I don't really see why you can't do your own wards."

Even though he had spoken to Daja, Frostpine answered, "With all due respect, I don't think you understand how big of a ward this will take" Daja practically sighed with relief because they were going to help her. Frostpine continued "It will be one of the largest ward I have done to cover all of the people and the building, while still letting her do a display. I wouldn't ask it on my student for _years_ yet, even if she has her medallion." Frostpine paused to take a deep breath. "It will also take quite a lot of her concentration to keep fire in her control. She would not be able to hold such a large ward _and_ fire at the same time. She would lose one and there would be disaster."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Every one could I have your attention please!" exclaimed Master Northice. "We have a last minute entrance into our illusions contest. How ever there is a minor change. Seeing as Daja can't work with illusions, she will be doing a display with fire." Daja looked over at Eoben and saw a look of complete and utter bewilderment, and fury, _a lot_ of fury. There were a few similar faces in the crowd. Master Northice continued before anyone could interrupt him; "Her teacher _Vinyain_ Frostpine will be warding everything and every one, just in case there is an accident with the fire. If you would all go to the gallery or under it, to make it easier, that would be greatly appreciated. We will begin in just a minute"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Daja, are you sure you want to do this?"

It was all she could manage to nod. She was so nervous, and anxious to show Eoben up.

Frostpine sighed, "All right, then. Don't forget to shield your eyes from the strength of the ward."

Quickly Daja did so as she mentally kicked herself for forgetting. She did a check and made sure that all of the clothes she wore were made by Sandry, so that she could go with her plan; they were.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Frostpine worried for Daja. She had never tried a display like this before. He was standing with Heluda and Master Northice. Heluda noticed the worry on his face and the far away look in his eyes. She nudged him to bring him back to reality.

Frostpine felt the nudge and looked around; he was startled. He looked to Daja and she gave him the thumbs up to start the ward.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Heluda saw all of the lights go out, except for the main chandelier, which glowed eerily. All of the fire on that, went into the glass streams holding the candles and into a ball at the bottom. The ball lowered about 5 feet (1/5 of the room) and split into streamers.

Every one was deathly silent before, now most people ooed and aawed as the streamers braided themselves into two thick braids and spiraled, slowly lowering towards Daja. When they were still a little ways away, they started spinning themselves into a ball.

Daja raised up two hands as the fireballs settled on her. Some one in the crowd shrieked in fear; Daja just smiled. She had them go into one line and spread out along her raised arms and her head so they covered the entire top of her. Slowly Daja brought up heat from the earth and gave it to her fire. As it got brighter she lowered it into and around herself so she was completely covered in a ball of it.

Heluda pried her eyes off Daja and looked at Frostpine, who had an enormous look of envy on his face. She would have to ask him about that later.

When she looked back at Daja, she saw that the edges of her fire cocoon were turning into cubes. They started bouncing around until all of the fire was cubes, and none was left on Daja. The cubes went side by side and made the shape of a simple flower. Then they joined to form a solid line of the flower.

It slowly got more and more detailed until it looked like the bud of a real flower. All of a sudden it flipped to the side and blossomed. It was a beautiful rose and Heluda could see the morning dew still fresh on it '_but that's _impossible._ Its fire!_' Yet it was still there.

The flower subtly became a bouquet of roses, all as beautiful as the first. The flame roses turned and formed the shape of a star, then split into dozens of stars; they joined together and formed a sun. The rays from the sun slowly split off into streamers and became a lot of balls bouncing around everywhere.

Suddenly one, then two of the balls exploded and became fireworks made of fire. The rest of the balls exploded a few at a time. When there were only a few left they formed a line, side-by-side, and exploded as one. Instead of the usual display, these fireworks formed a giant replica of the building the mages society was in. Everyone burst into applause as Daja slowly relit all of the candles with the remaining fire.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

A young woman in the crowd, blinked to clear her eyes. "Did you see that?"

Her companion-Armen- answered, with awe in his voice. "Yes, it was amazing. I was expecting something simple but that was really something."

"It went from the chandelier to a ball, then braids, then she caught on fire--" added another member of the large group

Some one else said, "I know. That got me scared at first I thought she just had it around her, then I saw her clothes rippling and realized it was _in _and_through_ her."

The first girl said. "Did you see her teachers face then?" and looked around at her companions. When it was clear no one had pried his or her eyes off Daja for even a second, she continued. "He was _envious._"

Armen said, "I wonder why."

Another man said "It might have been that he can't do that; be surrounded in fire."

Another woman continued, "Then it went into cubes and a flower--"

The first woman butted in "Wasn't that beautiful?"

She continued, "I know." She said with awe in her voice. "You could see the morning dew on it"

Another man continued the running narration of Daja work. "Then it went into a bouquet, and then it merged into a star…" his voice faded in wonder.

Someone else picked up where he had left off, "Then dozens of stars joined into a sun; then all of the balls that bounced everywhere. One came right at my head. I was about to duck, then remembered that we were warded."

The girls giggled at his folly. One of them said, "Then they started exploding. That was beautiful. I've never seen anything like it."

"Then the replica of the building. That was magnificent. I took a look into one of the windows, and saw myself standing, facing away." The lady looked over at Eoben, realizing he hadn't said a thing since Daja started. "What do you think, Eoben?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Eoben was silently fuming. '_She's still a wench. I bet her teacher looked envious, because he was the one controlling the fire, yet she'll get all the praise! Ya, that's it!'_

…"What do you think Eoben?" He was startled out of his thoughts, by the question.

He told every one what he thought. "The reason her teacher looked envious was because _he _was the one controlling all of the fire and she would be the one getting the praise!"

Armen said "Eoben, just drop it! She's better then you thought. Give it up!"

Eoben merely got up and left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Heluda was still wondering why Frostpine had looked envious when Daja came over. "Daja that was wonderful!"

"Good job. I'm proud of you." Said Frostpine.

"Frostpine, when Daja was in the…cocoon of fire, why did you look envious?" Heluda really wanted to know.

"She looked so _warm!_"both Daja and Heluda laughed at that.

Through their magic Daja said to Frostpine, '_Thank you. Do you want to get going soon?_'

'That would be great!' To himself he thought 'Then I can sit in the fire at home and get WARM. Finally!'

Heluda wondered why Daja laughed suddenly. Daja said, "I heard that, old man."

Heluda was even more curious but decided to just drop it.

Daja told every one "I'm going to go thank Master Northice for all his help, then Frostpine and I are off."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Eoben was headed toward the door when he suddenly slammed into someone. He was about to apologize when he realized it was Daja.

She spoke first "_I have things to do just now,_" _she spoke quietly, "or I would teach you manners. But I'm busy. You'll have to wait. Touch me again and I won't make you wait long." When she heard him gulp, she turned her back on him _and marched over to Master Northice. (A/N: that's in italics because it's straight from the book. I like it too much to not put it in, and it works so well!)

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Master Northice, thank you so much for all your help."

"Your welcome Daja. It was worth it, to see your display. It was quite a sight." He offered her a drink.

"Thank you for the compliment." She said, declining the juice. "Frostpine and I were just about to leave. I just wanted to thank you first."

"Alright. I hope you come again Daja."

"I'm not sure. There was a bit too much excitement for me."

He laughed at that, "Too true, but you should still consider it."

"I will. Good Bye." With that she walked back to Frostpine.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

While walking back to Frostpine, _Daja saw that he saw struggling to hide yawns. She sent a runner for the sleigh Kol and Matazi had ordered them to take. Their driver was in the kitchens, eating and drinking with the other servants who drove those mages who could afford them._

_Together she and their driver bundled Frostpine in fur throws and blankets, with hot bricks under his feet before the driver sent the horses forward. Frostpine immediately disappeared under the rug. Daja reached into the earth for warmth as far as she could, but North Fortress Island was at the Syth's edge. Its icy water made a powerful extra barrier to the heat under the islands. Daja could punch through the water in the canals and even the Upatka River, but here the Syth's size and natural magic was much stronger than she was._

_Daja worked a hand through Frostpine's cocoon until she found his arm. _About to say something through their magic she realized he would only interrupt her. He wanted to speak that badly. '_You did a good job back there. The fire never once touched my warding. I was able to reclaim most of my power. Despite how much I hate it, the cold fixed the rest.' _ Daja was grateful for the praise; he only gave it when he knew it was disserved. She was also glad that he was back at full strength. She had a feeling he was going to need it soon. Controlling the fire had taken no magic from her, purely immense concentration.

She had been wondering something since they set off. (A/N: this is from the book but it would be to confusing to deal with italics for this part; I will later) '_I don't see why they built the Mage Society Hall all the way at the western tip of North Fortress._'

'Kugiskan mages were infamous for experiments once,' _Frostpine replied_. 'The idea was to get them as far from the city as possible without actually throwing them out.'

'Maybe these northerners are smarter than I thought,' _Daja said. She felt his body shake with laughter through his cocoon. _

A/N I hope you enjoyed it. R&R please! It was originally a bunch of chapters but I combined them. Also for people who are as picky as I am, her clothes WERE made by Sandry how ever they weren't fireproof but I already had the rest written before I thought to check, and I like it to much to take it out… R&R


End file.
